


In a field of wilting irises

by SelfawareShipper



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: All the assistants are roommates, Emotional Trauma, Every kind of trauma really, Eye Trauma, Human everyone but Jon, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Monster Jon - Freeform, Night Terrors, No fears AU, Nurses Martin, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Martin couldn't let just something suffer, no matter how in human.





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bad at tagging but I tried. Hope ya like my weird little idea.

When Martin saw the lump huddled on the side of the road he almost didn’t stop. It was a sunset so the light was dim and he was moving fast enough that really he hadn’t been sure what he saw, and it could have been just a weird pile of trash or a ran over deer. But something in his gut told him it was worse than that. So he pulled his car to the side,pulling his phone out ready to call an ambulance.

He briefly thought he was seeing a bed body. The man was thinner than anyone should be, his skin was an unhealthy shade of gray that was littered with bruises and scars. What wasn’t covered in scars was dotted with extremely detailed tattoos of eyes? At Least Martin thought they were tattoos until he noticed them moving. Looking looking desperately in different directions, many focusing rights on Martin. 

“Dear lord!” Martin yelped, jumping back. The dozens of eyes all looking right at him. He covered his mouth, absolutely stunned. 

“P-please…” It said in a raspy, pained voice, Struggling to sit up, arms shaking before it collapsed again. That knocked Martin from his horror, no matter what this thing was it was clearly hurting, he had to do something. He rushed over, helping it up, it struggled against him weakly but Martin wasn’t just going to leave it on the ground. Its whole right side was soaked in drying blood, coming from a wound on its hip.

“Ok, we gotta get the covered. I’m going to help you.” Martin promised, clasping his hand over the wound. The creature let out a little pained noise but otherwise didn’t react, letting Martin carry him over to the car. “I've got you, it’s ok, I’m a nurse,” Martin muttered, mostly to himself, as he carefully laid it down on his back seat. Pausing for a moment before taking off his own shirt, grabbing his keys and using them to strip off a piece of fabric. 

Most of its eyes were closed at that point, some still stared at him desperately but even those were clearly growing heavy. As Martin tightly wrapped the fabric around his side tightly, it was already starting to soak through. Martin kept his thoughts focused, not letting the confusion and fear get to him. He needed to focus on what he was doing, or he’s worried the panic would overtake him. When he fished it wasn't best-dressed wound he’d ever seen, but it was serviceable.

With that done he quickly got into the driver seat and starting driving. The rid was mostly silent other than the creature in his back seats occasional moans of pain, and the sound of Martin drumming his fingers on the steering heal to keep himself calm. He wanted to go to the hospital, get the poor thing the help it clearly needed, but what would they do if he did. If he brought in something so clearly not human. All the movies he’d seen about shady government agencies and people being killed for seeing too many flats though his mind. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t, he’d have to help it himself. 

The walk to his flat was pretty nerve-racking, at this point the creature was passed out, and with all its eyes closed, it was hard to tell it wasn’t just a human. But it was still a bleeding, unconscious, naked man that he was carrying. Luckily no one saw them because Martin didn’t think he’d be able to answer any questions anyone had.

Even more, luckily his roommates weren’t home. Not yet at least, he’d need to think of how he was going to explain to all of them, there were five of them in this three-bedroom, it would be hard to hide a whole other person. The most pressing issue was Tim, who he shared a bedroom with. He’d have to worry about that later. 

Martin brought the creature into his bathroom, carefully setting him down on the floor of the shower and unwrapping the wound to clean it. What he had thought was a deep cut in his hip turned out to be a truly distorted eye, right there on its hip. It looked like it had been gouged. There was no saving the eye, he knew that much. But he wasn’t completely sure what the next step was, he didn’t have what he needed to properly treat an injury like that, and even if he did, he didn’t know how these things biologically worked. The best he could do is keep it clean and stop the bleeding.

The creature woke up again as Martin was applying hydrogen peroxide, jerking and getting halfway through a scream before Martin clapped a hand over its mouth. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I know it hurts but you can’t yell ok.” Martin said. Trying quickly to choose which eyes to look sincerely into, choosing a pair that seemed to be in the same place as a normal persons, one a deep honey brown the other forest green. ”I have to do this, it’ll get infected if it’s not cleaned right,” Martin explained. The creature paused then nodded. 

“W-where am I?” It asked when Martin let go. 

“Central London. In my flat. I’m going to start this again, we have to get it done.” Martin said, holding up the cloth he’d been cleaning the wound with. It nodded again, wincing but not yelling as Martin continued. As he worked he glanced up at the creature. “What are you?” He asked quietly.

“I- ah- I'm one of the eyes of Beholding. E-Elias used to… shit be careful with that… h-he used to call me The Archivist. M-my names Jon though.” Jon said, most of his eyes closing as he clenched his fists, distracting himself from the pain.

“Elias? Is that someone I should call about this? Let him know I found you?” Martin asked. Jon’s eyes shoot open, a look of horror competing across his face. 

“No! No no please h-hehe-“ Jon started panicking, pushing himself away from Martin. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay I won’t. Calm down, please, I'm just trying to help you.” Martin promised, putting a hand on Jon’s shoulder, trying to keep him from moving. “Is He the one that hurt you like this?” Martin asked. 

“Not-not the eye, that was me. But the rest…” Jon trailed off, rubbing a hand across his scar covered arm, his eyes closing just before his hands passed over them, then opening again when they left.

“You did this to yourself?!” Martin asked stunned.

“There was a tracker. He didn't think I’d be willing to lose an eye… guess he was wrong.” Jon said sadly, looking down at the wrecked socket.

“That’s awful.” Martin muttered, grabbing bandages out from the drawer under the sink and beginning to wrap the now cleaned wound. ”is there someone I should get into contact with. To help you?” Martin asked Jon shook his head.

”I'm not from this plain. He summoned me, no one knows I'm here.” Jon said quietly. Martin has more questions then he started with at this point, but one thing was very clear to him, Jon had just escaped something truly awful. 

”wounds as dressed as it's going to get. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable okay?” he said, carefully lifting Jon. This time Jon helped a bit, shaky walking, clearly still very weak. Martin brought him into his room, setting him down on his little single bed. 

Now that he was clean the sheer amount of scars more obvious, covering his skin. the damaged eye on his hip wasn't the only one, some closed scared over eyes spotted across different parts of his body. And he was just so thin, it sent a twinge of sadness though Martin. Who could do this to another living thing?

”You must be starving. Let me get you something. What uh what do you eat exactly?” Martin asked. Jon paused looking around the room, different eyes going different ways to scan every inch. Landing on something on Martins desk. 

”give me that.” Jon said, pointing at the large ’fundamentals of the nursing textbook’ he’d been working out of earlier that day.

”okay? Listen if you eat paper or something I can find you a less expensive book.” Martin said, grabbing the book. 

”I'm not going to eat it, just give me the book.” Jon scoffed. Despite what he said he looked at the book like it was a particularly nice stake. But Martin decided that even if he did unhinge his jaw and swallow his textbook whole he could reasonably just get another one. He handed him the book and admits Jon though it open, all eyes on it and he quickly scanned over the words. “This is a pretty basic level book for a nurse to be reading,” Jon noted, though he was still fully focused on his reading. Which he if the rate he was trying the pages at said anything he was very fast at.

“Well… I’m going to be a nurse. I’m in my second year.” Martin admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment. He hadn’t really been trying to lie earlier just wanted to say something reassuring. Jon didn’t seem to care, fully engrossed in reading. Martin lingered for a few minutes, watching the creature on his bed quickly go through the book, before sighing, sitting down on the floor. ”this is insane.” he muttered to himself.


	2. Caught

They stay like that for quite a while, Jon reading and Martin laying on the ground looking up at the ceiling. Martin tried to make since or everything that had happened. Of the abused eye covered creature he had taken home. He was starting to think maybe he had just gone crazy and none of this was actually happening. 

At some point, Martin fell asleep there on the floor, and when he woke up the sun was out. Jon was curled up on his bed, the book laying open to one of the last pages. He looked healthier already, some color coming back to his skin, and while still clearly malnourished he could no longer see his bones so frighteningly clearly. Martin couldn't help but smile, he's pretty sure he saved a life last night, even if it wasn't a human life.

Looking down at himself, Martin realized he was covered in dry blood, having completely forgotten to clean himself up. He stood shakily, his back aching from a night of sleeping on the floor. Grabbing clean clothes and a towel before slipping out of the room. Quietly hoping everyone else in the house would still be asleep.  
By some miracle, he managed to navigate the flat without being seen. Slipping into the bathroom he realized he hadn't bothered cleaning it's either last night. Blood splattered across the tile, a handprint pressed against the shower wall like a horror movie. He spent the next twenty minutes scrubbing it all off himself and the bathroom, glad there wasn't really any fabric that the blood got in to. Other than his jeans, which were probably ruined, and his shirt which was in tatters and absolutely ruined. 

But soon he was clean, and his blood-soaked clothes thrown away. For a moment looking at himself, he almost thought that maybe the whole experience had just been some sort of strange hallucination, but he knew that wasn't true. No matter how impossible it seems it had happened. And now he had to deal with it. 

First, he needed tea, maybe even coffee, even if he's never been a fan, the caffeine sounded more than worth it. He walked towards the kitchen, his heart skipping when he saw Tim standing there, watching the coffee maker with bleary eyes.

”m-morning.” Martin stuttered. 

”Hey there stud. You know you should warn me when you're bringing dudes home. You were both asleep when I got home but I feel like I've walked in on you enough that you'd start giving me a warning. For your own sake.” Tim grinned, Martin blushed. So Tim had looked into there room last night. Luckily Jon had also been asleep or instead of lightly ribbing Martin he’d be freaking out about the monster in their house. 

”You've walked in on me because you refuse to knock. But I am sorry I didn't message you, was a little caught up in it ya know.” Martin laughed, deciding that it would be easier to just go with what Tim thinks happened.

”no big deal, the couch is comfortable enough. More comfortable than the floor, what were you doing sleeping on the ground? Trouble in Paradise?” Tim teased.

”no nothing like that. I've never been able to sleep right with another person on those little singles. The floors fine.” Martin waved him off. Since he hadn't mentioned the blood yet another lucky break Martin guesses he didn't notice it and no one and been into the bathroom before him. Martins incredible luck finally broke when he heard Melanie scream from the living room. 

”oh no.” Martin muttered and sprinted into the room, Tim right behind him. Melanie was standing looking absolutely horrified at Martins open bedroom door. He couldn't see Jon but he knew what she'd seen. 

”There’s something in our house!” Melanie said shakily. 

”oh calm down, It was just Martins new lover boy.” Tim laughed.

”that thing wasn't human!” Melanie said in horror.

” where is he?” Martin asked firmly. 

”it ducked behind the couch. We have to go get Daisy!” Melanie stated.

”No! we don't need Daisy, let me just…” Martin started, quickly sprinting forwards, finding Jon tucked into a little ball behind the couch. Eyes looking fearfully in all directions, a look of mixed relief and fear came over him when he saw Martin. 

”i-i didn't know there were other people here. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I won't…” Jon started to babble, pleading with Martin to not be mad at him. Immediately Martin sunk down so he was level with Jon.

”it’s ok. don't worry, I'll work this out.” Martin reassured, reaching a hand out to set soothingly on Jon's shoulder. Pulling back when Jon winced away like he thought Martin might hit him. Pitty and anger shot through Martin, what must have happened to make him this afraid. He couldn't focus on that now.

”what the hells happening out here?” Basira said. 

”I think Melanie’s having a mental break down.” Tim said.

”I'm not! There a-a… eye monster or something behind the couch. And I think it's got Martin.” she said. 

”nothings got me! I'm fine.” Martin said, giving a sympathetic look to Jon before looking up over the couch. Daisy and Basira stood there, looking tired, a bat in Daisy's hand. ”you don't need that. Everythings ok.” 

”what's happening? Who's back there?” Daisy asked.

”one second.” Martin said, ducking back down. ”I don't know if I can talk my way out of this without showing them. But only if you're ok with it, we don't have to if you don't want to.” Martin promised.

”A-Are they going to hurt me?” Jon asked, voice very small. 

”oh Jon, no, there friends. I'll keep you safe, I promise.” Martin reassured, looking sincerely into the most human placed Of Jon’s eyes. Jon didn't look so sure but he nodded anyway. ”it's going to be okay.” Martin promised, Before standing. 

”is it controlling you or something?” Melanie asked. 

”nothings controlling me. I'll tell you all what's happening but you have to promise to hear me out, okay?” Martin said. 

”Oh God wait something is actually happening?” Tim asked. But he agreed, the rest did as well, Melanie very reluctantly.

”Daisy, drop the bat please.” martin pleaded. she raised an eyebrow, but did what he asked, the wood clattering to the ground. 

”fine, there, show us already.” she said, crossing her arms. 

”don't yell ok, you'll scare him.” Martin said but did lean down, offering a hand to Jon, after a pause he took it, letting Martin shakily help him to his feet. Eyes scanning quickly over the confused and horrified crowd. 

”what the fuck.” Basira said. 

”see! I told you there was a monster or something in the house. I told you!” Melanie said, sounding more validated and gloating then worried.

”y-you did. What the hell Martin? I mean we all have our kinks but this is a lot.” Tim laughed, and Martin blushed and shook his head.

”i-i don't… That's not why he's here! He was hurt, he needed my help. Speaking of which I need to change your bandages soon.” Martin said, glancing down that his hip, blots of red we're starting to bleed through the white fabric. 

”what is it?” Daisy asked stepping a bit closer. Jon winced. 

”... He's an archivist? I think that's what he said. The eye of something.” Martin said.

”An eye of beholding. My names Jon.” Jon said quietly. 

”what if he’s dangerous?” Basira said, crossing her arms. 

“I’m not dangerous.” Jon said. 

“And We’re just meant to take its word for it. This thing can’t be in our home.” Melanie said. 

“I’m not just going to throw him out in the street.” Martin said firmly.

“what do you even know about it? What if it's tricking you, what if it slaughters us in our sleep. I am not staying here.” she glares at him.

”You throw him out you throw me out. I'm not abandoning something that clearly needs my help.” Martin said, standing his ground.

”maybe we will.” Melanie said back.

”Jesus okay everyone stop. We aren't throwing anyone out. Clearly, Martins just trying to do the right thing, but fears about it are valid. We need to know more about all this.” Bashar said, the voice of reason as always. Looking at Jon. ”let's hear it out before we make rash decisions.” 

”before we got the story of its life or whatever can we get some clothes for it first.” Tim said Martin had somehow managed to forget that Jon had been naked this whole time. Jon didn't seem to notice at all.

”Oh right yeah, that's probably for the best… He's not going to fit any of mine though.” Martin said, looking between Jon and himself, he was so much smaller than Martin was. Several inches shorter and whip-thin, he’d be swimming in even the smallest of Martins clothes. 

”I'll see if I got any of my old stuff.” Tim said. 

”I've gotta rewrap his injury anyway. Hold othis for like ten minutes?” Martin said. 

”fine Yeah, if he rips your throat out I'm going to say I told you so to your corpse.” Melanie said. Waving them off and walking off into the kitchen frustrated. 

”Are you okay.” Martin muttered as he helped Jon off towards the bathroom. 

”So far. I-I’m not lying. I'm not going to hurt anyone, even if I could.” Jon muttered back. 

” I believe you. They will too. They just have to come around to it.” Martin promised, smiling at Jon reassuringly, earning a weak smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Prepare for a lore dump next chapter lol.


	3. And then there were six

Soon they were back in the living room, Jon in the only clothes that would fit him, a pair of sweatpants and an old spitfire shirt leftover from Tim’s high school skater days. He didn’t seem completely comfortable in them, they were covering most of his eyes, probably wasn’t what he was used to. But they needed everything they could to get everyone comfortable with this. 

Martin went first, explaining how he found Jon, why he took him home. It was a short story and everyone seemed to understand it. Then all eyes were on Jon, who in turn was looking right back at each of them. 

“I-I’m not sure where to start really,” Jon muttered.

“Anywhere… where are you from? How’d you get here? Whatever you're comfortable with.” Martin said. Jon paused, looking nervously at all of them before he began.

“I’m from beholding. It’s another realm, a plain of existence completely separate from this one. The whole place is one nearly endless library, watched over by my master, also called beholding. His eyes, like me, are made to observe the other planes and planets. Recording the whole of their history, not just the notable stuff, all of it. Every conversation, every secret. 

I was made to watch earth. It's Considered a pretty boring planet by all standards, an only one species with proper written and spoken language, a very young and uncomplicated species at that. But I was fascinated with humanity, stilll am really.

Your social structure may be simple by a cosmic standard but I think it’s missing the point to think of it like that. Beholding loves nothing more than a secret, and humanity is simply obsessed with them. Not just the small things, big society changing knowledge kept hidden for nothing but pride's sake. Like the book of realms. 

Hundreds of years ago someone found out about the other plains, about beholding. And just wrote it all down, then Passed it down through there family, Without ever telling anyone else. just because they liked being the only one that knew.

For a long while even in the family the book was taken as fiction, only kept because of the family importance. Until Elias Bouchard got his hands on it. He was just crazy enough to believe every word. 

It uh... might be my fault that the book of realms exists. We’re not meant to interact with humans but I needed to know more. And I thought maybe a conversation would be the best way to do that. I only interacted with the Bouchard family a few times, but it was enough that one of the few things the book can actually do is summon me. It had been hundreds of years since anyone actually tried and when I saw Elias gearing up to attempt it I was genuinely rather excited… I didn’t know he’d taken the knowledge in the book and started to come up with his own ideas.

I hadn’t known it was even possible to bind me to this plain until it happened. He summoned me, tackled me to the ground and anchored me to an item on this world… a cassette tape to be specific, I think it’s just what he had on hand. 

I tried to fight him of course, use all the power I had to try and getaway. But I wasn’t made to fight, Physical strength would never be my strong suit, he could always overpower me. anything I threw at him he gave back tenfold. It was when he started plucking eyes that I gave up. Just told him what he wanted to know. 

And with my power, the ability to know almost anything, to know what anyone was doing at any given moment, he just used it to make money. Apparently, I’m very useful to a stockbroker. Even more useful for a criminal like his awful husband, the fucking sadist. Both of them are really Peter was just more obvious about it.

It took fifteen years for them to finally get cocky enough to make a mistake. They Didn’t have to make a second one. I jumped on the chance and I got away. Ran for as long as I could before I collapsed. Probably would have bled out on the side of the road if I wasn’t found. So thank you… for that.” Jon finished. Looking up at them all.

“Holy shit… that’s uh… pretty awful.” Tim muttered. And there was another long pause. Martin for his part was on the verge of tears, fifteen years is so much longer than he’d expected.

“Ok… ok uh, house meeting in the kitchen,” Basira said. 

“Wait, I should get you something to ‘eat’... does it have to be a book?” Martin asked Jon. 

“Nope, just information. Whatever I can do to prove to Beholding that I haven’t completely given up my job.” Jon said. 

“Perfect! Here, I'm sure you can find something good here.” Martin said happily, opening his cell phone and handing it to Jon, who went a little wide-eyed.

“Yeah I can, I’ve never had a chance to use the internet actually. I think I get the idea though. Thank you.” Jon muttered back. Martin smiles, then turned to follow his roommates. 

“Are we actually believing this?” Melanie asked.

“I don’t know, he sounded believable. And like, just look at him.” Tim said. 

“Even if it is what are we going to do, just let it move in?” Daisy asked. 

“I don’t see what the other option is,” Martin said. 

“It’s great that you saved him. But we can’t just be responsible for this otherworldly voyeur.” Melanie said. “Besides there isn’t room for him.”

“I mean… there technically is. Everyone else is two to a room.” Tim said a little awkwardly, glancing a Melanie. 

“What!? You want me to room with that thing!” She squeaked. 

“Of course not, Martin would. You’d switch rooms with him.” Basira said.

“You all can't be serious about this,” Daisy said. 

“Have you all gone insane?” Melanie asked.

“Listen. I get it if you all can’t do it. But I’m serious, if he’s out I’m out, I’ll find somewhere else to live. I’m not just abandoning him in the streets.” Martin said. 

“That’s not necessary, it seems like it’s three to two anyway,” Basira said. 

“Four to two if you count Jon,” Martin added.

“I don’t” Melanie muttered.

“That’s still a majority. At Least for now, the monster man stays.” Basira said.

“Come on… Tim help me out here.” Melanie said, looking to Tim, who shrugged.

“I’m sorry, it looks pretty hurt. I think it’s what’s right.” He said. 

“Oh god really?” She scoffed.

“I’ll respect the vote but I’m keeping my eye on it god damn it. I won’t hesitate.” Daisy said, crossing her arms.

“Thank you all. We’re doing good here, I swear.” Martin promised. Melanie rolled her eyes.

“Fine, I’ll move my stuff. Guess were bunkmates now Tim.” Melanie sighed. 

“That’s not that bad is it?” Tim smiled. Melanie just sighed.

“I really hope this doesn’t backfire on us,” Daisy said. And just like that they had a sixth roommate.


	4. Night terror

_Hunger burns through Jon, through every nerve. It’s been so long since he’d been given any new books, any new information at all. Just the cold wooden walls of his prison. When he heard the door began to unlock he almost cried with relief, even if it meant seeing Elias, he needed any new information. Even more joy-filled him when he saw Elias was holding a thick encyclopedia-style book under his arm. Still, he pressed himself into the back wall, even if he was starving it didn’t mean he wanted to be anywhere near Elias._

_“Hello, my archivist. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Elias said. Jon didn’t say anything, just kept his eyes on the book. “Hungry huh? Let’s get to it then. I have a coworker, Adam McNamara, and I feel he needs to be brought down a peg or two. Give me something I can use to hurt him.” Elias said. A common request from him, he always liked to know everyone’s weak points. Jon nodded, eyes all focusing at different places, different times, searching through this man's life to find any little crack Elias could exploit._

_Why did Adam McNamara have to be such a well-balanced person? No dark secret or painful trauma. No hurt Elias could cling to. He searched deeper and deeper, his breath starting to pick up as he realized he couldn’t fulfill the request._

_“I don’t have all day,” Elias said, tapping his foot._

_“I-I’m sorry. I can’t find anything. There's just nothing there.” Jon muttered in reply. Elias fixes him a cold look._

_“Excuse me?” He asked._

_“I’m sorry, there just… nothing.” Jon said, looking at the ground._

_“Fucking useless,” Elias growled, turning to walk out._

_“Wait! Wait, the book. Please.” Jon called, standing up and taking a step towards Elias. Who stopped in his tracks, looking back at Jon._

_“You think you deserve it? After you couldn’t tell me something so simple.” Elias laughed._

_“I’ll do anything else, I’ll tell you anything. Please, please just give it to me.” Jon begged._

_“I don’t want anything else. You don’t get if you don’t give. You should know that by now.” Elias said, turning to walk away again._

_Jon saw red, instinct taking him over. He launched at the book in Elias's hand, accidentally elbowing Elias in the face in the process. He didn’t realize what he’d done until Elias had grabbed his arm, yanking him back. When Jon looked up he saw blood trickling down Elias's face where Jon's elbow had hit him squarely in the mouth, splitting his lip_

_“That was a mistake,” Elias growled, then dropped Jon’s arm, pulling back and smacking him across the face with the book. Jon collapsed, his head ringing._

_“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. please.” Jon begged, pushing himself back against the wall._

_“You need to be taught something. and I don't think I'm the best teacher.” Elias said, before Turning. “Peter! Will you get in here please!”_

_“No, no please I’m sorry. you don’t have to-“ Jon started, but Elias ignored him. And soon the door opened again. Peter Lukas’s broad form in the doorway._

_“Hey there poppet, Having trouble with eyeball?” He asked._

_“What’s it look like Peter.” Elias rolled his eyes._

_“Wow, it did that to you? Still got some fight! I’m impressed.” Peter said, walking up and grabbing Elias’s face to look at the damage._

_“Yes well, how about you take some of that fight out of it for me,” Elias said, crossing his arms. Peter grinned, leaning in and kissing Elias before stepping back._

_“Can do my dear. Though that is a good look on you, reds always been your color.” Peter laughed._

_“Just do it, Peter. And be careful, if you kill it I’m divorcing you.” Elias said, then walked out, Peter watched him go. Not turning his attention to Jon until the door closed._

_“You really pissed him off huh.” Peter laughed, pulling a switchblade from his pocket. “I really am impressed. So as a reward I’ll let you choose which one of those peepers you're going to lose.” Peter said, sinking down so he was level with Jon, pressing the blade to his throat, grinning maniacally._  
~  
When Jon woke up he was screaming, Martin standing over him, looking terrified. He was relieved when he saw Jon was awake.

“Oh thank god. Are you okay?” Martin asked. Jon just stared at him wide-eyed, his whole body shaking. If he had tear ducts he’d be crying. Instead, he just shuddered and heaved. “It’s okay, I got you. W-whatever It is I’ve got you. I’ll keep you safe.” Martin promised. Giving Jon’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Then much to Martin’s surprise, Jon lurched forward, hugging him tight and shaking against him. Martin hugged back, engulfing Jon in strong, comforting, warmth, Muttering quiet reassurances into his hair. They stayed like that until Jon stopped shaking, then even after that. Eventual falling asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Blending in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the rating from E to M, I originally planned to write smut for this but It didn't seem to for the tone right. Might still write it in a one-off tho. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Their relationship reads like a cheesy romance novel, and Martin loves it. How many books had he read about the normal, boring human having their lives turned around by a dashingly mythical being from another world. About helping someone through their pain and watching them come out the other side. 

When he’d first met Jon he’d been so locked off and terrified. Five months in, and while Jon still frequently woke up screaming and would wince away from any fast movements, he'd stopped speaking in a whisper, stopped apologizing for things that weren’t his fault and always jumping to keep everyone completely happy with him. He laughed and smiled and voiced his own opinions, and helping it happen had left Martin happier than he’d ever been in his life. 

Jon’s changes hadn’t just been in personality. He was healthier, the missing eye he’d healed fast and now was only another of the scars littering his body. He had put on some weight, no longer malnourished, and his hair that had been limp and dull a shine to it that made Martin want to run his hands through it. Most striking was his eyes, once hollow and dark now shined, the colors bright and vibrant like light through stained glass. Martin was in awe of him, able to spend hours just getting lost in the otherworldly beauty of him.

Somehow, by some miracle Martin couldn't understand, Jon would let him. Would let Martin cuddle in close to him while Jon read through the latest news, would snuggle him to though the night in their shared bed, would kiss him gently in the way that made Martin's heart skip. Life seemed to have all clicked into place. 

Martin hummed happily as he walked into their apartment. Tossing his bag down and shedding his coat as he drifted through the apartment. Pausing when he walked into the living room. Tim and Basira were both leaning over Jon with makeup brushes in hand, quietly discussing something as Daisy watched over with amusement. 

”what's uh... What's going on guys?” Martin asked, raising an eyebrow.

”oh! Good your home I need your opinion on this.” Tim said brightly. Martin gave a skeptical look, walking behind the couch to kiss Jon on the head as he passed.

”You doing ok?” he muttered into Jon’s hair.

”I'm fine. They've been obsessing over this for over an hour.” Jon laughed, looking up at Martin. He'd been expecting something more, but the dusting of makeup was deliberately subtle, mostly just serving to cover scars. 

”don't pretend you're not excited for this to work.” Tim said to Jon, who shrugged. ”get over here Martin, look at this” Tim said, waving him over. Martin followed.

” it's not where I want it to be but you'll get the idea,” basira said, as Martin came to stand next to her. ”go ahead.” she prompted and Jon rolled his eyes, then closed them. All but two, forest green and honey brown right where eyes should be, and Martin saw what they'd been doing. The makeup hiding the other eyes, making them almost blend in with the menagerie of scars. He looked human if you didn't know what you were looking for.

”Woah! that looks good.” Martin said, leaning in a bit closer. 

”could still use a bit of work, some weird coloration here and-” basira started.

”sh, it looks good. People aren't going to looked that closely.” Tim said. 

”what about, you know, the rest of them?” Martin asked. 

” I can cover everything else, it's winter.” Jon said.

”oh, this is a fantastic idea! Oh there must be so much you haven't experienced.” Martin said excitedly.

”I've seen quite a lot.” Jon laughed. 

”But you haven't experienced it. We really do need to get you out of the flat.” Martin said, reaching over to hold Jon's face. From the other side of the room, Daisy clapped loudly, startling Jon, who jumped, eyes shooting open and looking desperately around the room. ”Daisy! Why'd you do that?” Martin asked annoyed.

”Sorry to rain on the parade but he startles to easy. All it takes is one sudden car horn or something and suddenly chaos as the whole town freaks out over the monster man.” Daisy explained. And everyone else in the rooms shoulders dropped, she had a point.

”so I guess I'll just have to practice then.” Jon said back.

”its for best, we need concealer closer to your skin tone.” Tim shrugged. 

”well get it.” Martin said, sliding down on the couch next to Jon, snuggling up close and kissing him. ”its going got be fantastic”  
\----

Melanie crunched through the snowy city, keeping her head down. Torn between wanting to be back in the warmth of the apartment and enjoying the relative quiet if the snowy street. 

”are you Melanie King?” a voice somewhere next to her suddenly asked, she jumped, whipping around. Seeing a broad bearded man in a nice suit, leaning against an equally nice car, smiling wolfishly at her.

”Whos asking?” she said, crossing her arms.

”don't worry, I'm a fan. GhostHuntUK is such a guilty pleasure of mine.” he said, and Melanie relaxed.

”Sorry about that, I'm always glad to meet a fan.” she laughed, smiling at him, walking up to shake his hand.

”ghosts aren't exactly what we came to talk to you about though.” another voice said, and Melanie looked up, seeing a well kept man, with eyes so cold it sent a shiver down her spine. “I’m Elias Bouchard, this is my husband Peter Lukas. We’d like a word with you.”


	6. Liar

”no,” Melanie said firmly. Immediately turning to walk away. Peter grabbed her arm.

”wait, come on. Here us out.” he said.

”I'm not listening to anything either of you has to say.” she said, yanking from his grasp.

”You And anyone that comes in contact with that monster are in danger.” Elias said, voice deadly serious. Melanie did pause at that.

”I don't know what you're talking about.” she lied.

”you do.” Peter said.

”I'm sure it's told you horror stories but whatever it's said about us is a lie. That's what it does. In your apartment right now it is very very old and very very dangerous. And it will kill all of you if you let it.” Elias said.

”J-Jons not dangerous.” she shook her head, but still didn't run.

”Is that the name it's going by these days? Just another lie. It's a leach of the sort. Finding people to attach themselves to and then sucking them dry for everything they've got. The worst part is the victims won't even know it's happening until they're on their death bed. It tricks the mind makes you trust it. usually looking for the trusting, the variable, those who just want to help and attaching to them, making them being it around more people to hunt. From what I understand it's found a feast in your house. There's five of you up there right? If he strays I give it a year before your all dead.” Elias explained.

”were monster hunters, haven't found a way to kill that thing yet but at the very least we can keep it trapped, keep it from hurting anyone else. We’d hoped you'd help us trap it again.” Peter said. Melanie tapped her foot nervously, gnawing at her lip.

”What would I get out of than?” she asked. Peter laughed.

”asking the right questions.” he said.

”Besides the satisfaction of saving your friends? six hundred thousand pounds upon it's returned to us.” Elias said, and Melanie spluttered.

”i- oh God…. I.” Melanie started. ”no, no fuck you, I'm not letting you get into my head.” she shook her head, taking another step away.

” you're making a mistake.”Peter said

”take this, call us when you've come to your since.” Elias said, holding out a business card. She reached it before turning and walking away.

”come near here again I’ll call the cops.” she called over her shoulder.

She meant to throw away the business card. Meant to tell her roommate about what happened. Meant to forget the whole thing. She didn't do any of that.

It only took her a week to call the number.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and criticism is all that can Stop my endless hunger.


End file.
